Pepsiman vs Cool Spot
Pepsiman vs Cool Spot is a What If Death Battle X by The Saints Jigglypuff. It's features Pepsiman from the Pepsi Commercial vs Cool Spot from the 1993 7Up Game under the same name. Description Pepsi vs 7Up? Two soft drink forgotten mascots go head to head and take the heat off the battlefield to see which can quenst the thirst better. Can Cool Spot keep his cool, Or will Pepsiman deliver a refreshing blow. Who will win? Intro (Cue Brandon Yates - HeartShifter) Ringmaster appears and walk up the stage, Grabbing the microphone from the ceiling. Ringmaster: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my arena, where there's NO RULES, NO RESEARCH, ONLY BLOODSHED! I am Ringmaster, your announcer, your host extraordinaire for this extravaganza. And let me welcome you, to THE EXHIBITION!!! Ringmaster: Today we got two mascots of 2 most popular beverages that we're not even sponsored by, sadly. In this corner, We have the strange metal man, The Japanese Heroic Fighter, And rival of Coca-Cola, Give it up for the one and only PEPSIMAN! And in the other corner, We have the red dot with shades, The SNES shady beach-go-er, Give it up for 7Up mascot COOL SPOT Quick Summery Ringmaster: Let shake things up to see what make these two pop. Both soda mascots both have special abilities to stop the evil forces of thirst. But only Pepsiman have an entire city dedicated to him, One that nearly fell into chaos. Guess people really love their pepsi. Pepsiman can make cans of Pepsi appear in people hands or turn anything he like into a Pepsi-Material, Which lead to some mess up stuff in the internet that made Pepsiman not only a hero of thrist, But also a villain. But it not just giving people a cold one what make Pepsiman special. He can run almost as fast as a speeding truck, Take multiple punches from a very powerful boxer and even fought off against the main Fighting Vipers rosters. Thou the 7Ups Spot also got some trick underneath it cool looking shades. He got a special projectile attack that fire what I guessing stars to take out enemies ahead of him, Use air bubbles to get some extra air time and while it might not be much, His small size does give him the advantage of being difficult to hit. Unless you're a small critter like a rat or a crab of course, But even then Cool Spot manage to take out loads of them over the same of his debut game. But will it be enough against Silver Surfer Soda-Filled Cousin? Only one way to find out in THE EXHIBITION!!! FIGHT! (At a Beach close to the City) (Cue Lester the Unlikely - Washed Up on Beach) Cool Spot enjoying his vacation, Kicking back and opening a bottle of 7Up. As he about to drink, The screen and music slow down as before the 7Up even made contact, The screen get filled for a brief second and a sizzle sound is heard. Once Cool Spot take his drink, He notice his 7Up bottle been replace by a Pepsi Bottle as he look over to the silver man who turn his drink into Pepsi, With Pepsiman giving a thumb up. This kind jester didn't last long as Cool Spot spit the Pepsi out and toss the bottle at Pepsiman face, Before laughing. Pepsiman grew angry with Cool Spot. (Cue PEPSI ☆ MAN) FIGHT! Pepsiman begin blasting Pepsi out of his bare hand as Cool Spot quickly begin dodging, Even hoping on the bubbles from the Pepsi to get extra boost as he fire his projectile at Pepsiman, With Pepsiman blocking. Cool Spot then get on a very sandy hill and toll at Pepsiman, Rolling at his chest before smacking his legs at Pepsiman head, Knocking Pepsiman to the ground only for Pepsiman to get back up as he shake up some cans of Pepsi and toss them at Cool Spot like grenades, With Cool Spot continue to dodge while keeping his shade on. Pepsiman fire a large beam of Pepsi from his hand as Cool Spot quickly jump over it as the screen go slow motion. Pepsiman grow more angry with the 7Up drinker that he begin charging at full speed, Running around Cool Spot in circle until the rounded shape spin around, Getting dizzy before Pepsiman kick Cool Spot in the air. Firing his beam of Pepsi at Cool Spot, Which begin to overfill the shape into a balloon until Cool Spot explodes. Cool Spot shades land on the sandy floor as Pepsiman make a can of Pepsi appear in his hand for him to drink in celebration. K.O! Conclusion (Cue Pepsiman Theme Song) Pepsiman - 80% Cool Spot - 20% Victory goes to...PEPSIMAN!!! Trivia/Poll *This is the tenth DBX match from The Saints Jigglypuff What you think of the result? PEPSIMAAAAAAAAN! Disagree Disagree but PEPSIMAAAAAAAAN! Which Beverage you prefer drinking? Pepsi 7Up Both (Separately) Well objectivity I just prefer coke. I don't drink soda. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Mascots' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Pepsi vs 7Up' Themed DBX Category:Magic Duel Category:Fistfight Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:'Comedy' Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights